Fly Zone
by luverofthings
Summary: My Bones Secret Santa 2013 entry for JMHaughey. I hope you all enjoy it. A fluffy Christmas fic.


**AN: This secret Santa fic is for JMHaughey, who requested anything Booth & Brennan. I hope you all enjoy it.**

It was a week before Christmas. Booth had been out of town for the last 8 days training new agents tactical procedure with the rapid response team. All he wanted to do was get home, kiss his wife and daughter, have a beer and relax in his bathtub with the jets on high blast.

"Bones, baby. I'm home," he called out entering the front door of their suburban home.

It was still hard for him to believe that this was his life. Wife, kids with a big white house that included an even bigger back yard. The house and yard had been decorated for Christmas, with a huge tree in the living room. He had spent an entire Saturday the weekend after Thanksgiving putting up the lights around the trim of the house. Setting his bag down, he looked around the living room and kitchen. Not seeing or hearing his family, he made his way upstairs.

"Bones, Chrissy?" he raised his voice even louder. He had called Bones on his way home and she said they were at home. After searching every room and not seeing anyone, he was getting a bit worried. He pulled out his cell phone and texted her.

_Bones, where r ya baby?_

_Walk towards the laundry room._

Going downstairs, he walked around the staircase and turned down the hall that held the laundry room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two more doors that weren't there a week ago. _What the hell?_ Then he heard some voices and the sounds of a video game from behind one of the doors.

"Aww Bones…" Parkers groan surprised him.

"Does that mean I won again?" Bones asked gleefully.

Twisting the doorknob, he pushed the door open and thought his heart was going to stop when he took in the view before him. His wife, daughter and son sat on a new leather couch holding game controllers. As his eyes took in his surroundings, he saw a refrigerator, a mini bar complete with 2 bar stools, 2 table lamps each on an end table, a leather couch, a leather chair, and a throw rug all with Philadelphia Flyers logos on them. The walls were painted in Flyers orange and black, with a 50" HDTV mounted on one wall, DVR box and a Playstation 4 sat underneath it on a black shiny entertainment center. The other walls had pictures of Parker, Booth and Christine playing soccer, football, and hockey. The phrase _**The Sin Bin**_ had been painted by hand by Angela. Parker informed Brennan that The Sin Bin was the term the players used for the penalty box. It was a Flyers fan haven. _Fuck he loved his life. And his wife._

Brennan had this planned for almost 2 months knowing that Booth was going to be away for a week. Parker helped her pick out the theme (_Dad totally loves the Flyers, so that would be awesome._) She contacted Rebecca to see if it would be acceptable for her to pick up Parker to present the additions to Booth. (_Of course it would Dr. Brennan. You know I trust you with him. Booth will love it._)

She had ordered the specialized furniture, refrigerator, bar, TV with all the accessories and had them shipped to Angela and Hodgins' apartment. (_Once my purchases have arrived, I will have them put into storage until the time comes that they will be needed to set them up._)

She met with the contractor Wendell worked with, handing him a check for $15,000 informing him the time frame he had and that he needed to start working on the necessary permits to begin construction. (_This is a gift for my husband for Christmas. I expect that you are professional enough to have this project done in the timeframe I have outlined. If you need more money for any reason, please let me know. I trust you will not take advantage of my generosity._) Then she had to call him two weeks ago informing him that he would be building another room as well, and to call her with the new fee.

She booked a suite for her and Christine to stay in while the construction was underway. (_That's why we are staying at the Ritz-Carlton, dad. The construction crew may have to work well into the night. Christine and I will be fine._)

While Booth looked around the room in amazement, his family sat there pretending they hadn't known he had come home, and was standing in a room he had no idea was ever going to exist.

"Holy shit, Bones! What did you do?" was the only thing he could think to say.

"Hey daddy!" Christine finally squealed, jumping off of the couch and running to give her father a hug. "Daddy! You said a bad word," Christine scolded, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and squeezing.

"I know princess, I'm sorry," he said returning the hug.

"I missed you daddy," Christine said, kissing his cheek.

"Me too, baby girl," Booth kissing her's in return, then looked over at his son and wife who as yet had still not acknowledge his presence, "It seems like you're the only one though. Ahem, Bones, Parks," he tried to get their attention.

"I acknowledge you are standing there Booth, however I am in the middle of defeating Parker in this soccer game," Brennan smirked.

"Yeah dad, I know your there too. It's Madden NFL 25 Bones. Aw man!" Parker groaned again and Brennan defeated him. "Okay, I give, you win Bones."

Triumphantly Brennan smiled, set the controller down, and walked over to husband, kissing him soundly on the mouth, "Welcome home, Booth."

Booth returned the kiss, looked around the awesome room that was suddenly a part of their home, a room that was obviously meant for him, "Care to explain?"

"We never found a home big enough for your male-cavern, and I want you to have everything you want in life. I felt that you would be pleased with an addition to the house that would fit the parameters of your male cavern," Brennan explained, "Parker insisted that a Philadelphia Flyers motif would suite your taste's perfectly and as your partner who has been with or around you for nearly 13 years, I agreed with his choice. Were we incorrect?"

Smiling lovingly at his wife, he set down his daughter and kissed her senseless, "It's called a 'man cave' and it's perfect. I love it! I love you, all of you. But what's the other room for?"

Brennan nodded to Christine who excitedly took her father's hand and pulled him towards the other room, "Slow down princess, daddy is getting old," he joked.

"Come on, Daddy!" Christine squealed.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see the desk they shared and all the other things that had been in their home office upstairs.

"You moved the office down here? Why?"

"Let me show you," this time she took his hand and lead him upstairs. Once there, he opened up the door that used to house their home office.

Inside he found Christine's old crib, baby furniture, and a sign the read _Merry Christmas Daddy from your 3 little Squints_. Shocked he looked at his wife, "Are you serious?" his hand falling to her slightly rounded belly. She hadn't lost all of the weight she put on with Christine, but she still took his breath away every day.

"As a heart attack," using an expression she had heard him use in the past, "as you know are extremely serious."

A huge grin broke out on his face, as he picked her up and spun her around, "If our kids weren't standing right over there, I would wrap those gorgeous thighs around me, and take you right here," he whispered huskily into her ear, sure that he said it low enough so his children hadn't heard him.

Brennan flushed and smacked him on the chest, "Booth!"

He smirked and winked at her, when he set her down.

"You guys are gross," Parker said, he hadn't heard what his dad said but he could guess. His parents were not shy about sharing their love for each other.

"We love you too, Parks," Booth smiled at his teenage son, pulling Brennan, Christine and Parker into a big family hug, "Thank you all for making this one of the best Christmases I've ever had."

"You don't have to thank us Booth. You deserve a fantastic life and to be happy, if we can make it happen we will. We love you," Brennan reminded him.

"Okay dad, that's enough," Parker whined as his dad hugged him a little too long.

"Oh alright," Booth relented and released them, "Why don't you take your sister back downstairs? I wanna talk to Bones for a minute."

Rolling his eyes and turning on his heel, "Come on Chris."

When the children were out the door and walking down the hall, Booth fell to his knees in front of her, his hands pushing up her shirt exposing her belly. Placing kisses on it, "Hey baby, I'm your daddy. I love you so much already."

"Booth…."

Standing up he kissed her passionately, making her mewl a little in response, "When? How long?"

"I believe it may have happened the month I had the sinus infection that would not go away. The antibiotics interfere with oral contraception. I wasn't even thinking about it at the time," she added apologetically.

He kissed her again letting her know he is okay with it, "Shh, I'll always be okay with you having my children," he promised her.

"I know. You really like you male cavern?"

"I'm more than okay with my new man cave," he assured her, "You're a constant surprise. I'm so glad I'm the man who gets to spend the rest of my life being the recipient of your big, kind and generous heart. I only wish I can do the same for you."

"It's only money Booth."

"It's more than that. It's you. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Booth."

"Merry Christmas Bones," he kissed her, "Now let's go downstairs, so I can check out my new digs!" He clapped his hands then rubbed them together gleefully.

"Does the box have the NHL ticket?" he asked as they made their way back downstairs.

"Of course. Parker said it was a must for all hockey fans," she explained.

"I have a smart boy," he beamed proudly.

"There may also be season tickets to the capitals included in the prize package," Brennan added.

"Best wife ever!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into his side.


End file.
